I Believe
by Imagimanga
Summary: There is more to the story of the little princess and the boy of frost. But the question is not how much you know... but how much they remember.
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or RotG cuz if I did, there would be a crossover movie already.**

The child looked out the window in awe.

A teenage boy leaned closer to the window.

He saw something that he rarely saw in his life.

In the child's eyes was reflection of the scene before the child.

The snow covered the land like a child in its bed.

The teenage boy stared in shock as he hovered above the snow.

His grip on his staff tightened and he lost height in the air.

In the child's eyes,

he saw a teenage boy

with hair as white as snow,

skin as pale as frost,

eyes as blue as a sky,

holding a brown staff in his hands.

The teenage boy leaned in even closer.

The child smiled even wider.

The teenage boy's eyes widened.

"You can see me?"

The child's face glowed.

"Jack Frost, I will always believe in you, no matter what."

And the child's young face grew older,

the child's face glowed more,

the child's smile widened.

"And if I don't, you'll find a way to help me believe again, I know it."

They heard a knock on the child's door.

"Come on, you need to meet someone."

Came from behind the door.

The child broke from the conversation.

And the child turned and didn't come back for a long time.

The boy waited, but grew weary.

The boy left to a different world.

Right as the boy disappeared in the sky,

the child, much older by now, came back into the room, calling,

"Jack Frost?"

The child's eyes were in tears.

The window was frosty and the outside looked stormy.

"Jack Frost?"

The child, although might have known what happened,

still called out once more and let go of the hope the child had left.

"Jack, please,

It's me, Elsa."

* * *

21 YEARS BEFORE THE GREAT WINTER

He jumped and solemnly flew around the line of two worlds. He soared around and stopped at a tall pine tree with his eyes glued on the line.

"What is that?" He asked himself.

Over on the other side of the line, was a slight shadow of a castle, tall and sturdy, towering over a village. He squinted and leaned forward. He never saw an actual kingdom before, let alone a castle.

In the castle, the lights were all on, and it seemed lively in the stillest of nights. In one of the windows, you could see the brightest light, and almost everyone was crowded inside of that room. The teenage boy shot into the air and crossed the line. He saw the castle much more clearly and stopped again at another pine tree.

In the window, a woman was on the brink of giving birth. He saw this and winced at the thought of how much pain she was having if that many people had to be in the same room at the same time.

His eyes were glued on the woman and saw a flicker in her stomach. He felt a wave of joy in his heart. His eyes grew wide. How long has it been since the last time he felt this happy?

 _Never._

He knew that something special was going to happen to this child. After all, why would he feel this happy? He stretched out into the air and flew to the window. His initial response to the screaming woman should have been, _Er... maybe I should just go back..._ , but, although he hesitated, he continued to watch the people.

He saw the look on their faces and knew there was something wrong.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" said a woman.

"I do hope so," said another.

He felt worried. He sped into the room and sent a chilling gust of wind as well. He settled at the side of the woman giving birth and sighed with sympathy. He saw the flicker in her stomach again and knew that this was the baby. The baby was glowing. But how come only he could see it? He stared at the flickering stomach and moved his hand to touch it.

"AGHH!" The woman yelled out.

He jumped back and put his pale hand back on his staff. His eyes grew wide with worry and hesitated. He tried to touch the stomach again, he must have been crazy to want to touch a grown woman's stomach, but he felt as if if he did, something would happen.

His hand reached out and touched her stomach again, but nothing happened.

 _What a waste of time,_ he thought.

He was about to take his hand off the woman but the flickering started again. And this time, there was no doubt about it, the flickering was definitely coming from the child inside. And again, the joy rushed into him and his lips curved into a gentle smile. He ascended into the air and soared out to the cold air. His joy had, unbeknownst to him, whirled a silent wind into the room and lit the sky with colors.

"What was that?" asked the crowd.

The woman, smiling, said softly, "The sky must be awake."

And the boy soared out to his world again with a new joy awake inside of him. He wanted to have fun this time.

 **AN: Yay! My first ever FanFic! And yes, I am a Jelsa fan. :)**


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen or RotG, things would be very, very, very, very different.**

 **AN: And just to clarify, in my head basically every world is connected and you could go to that other world if you were special. Think _The Lego Movie._**

 **Disclaimer: She doesn't own that either.**

15 YEARS BEFORE THE GREAT WINTER

"Be careful, milady." Warned the maid. "You must be careful."

"Thank you, I will," said the little child.

The girl was wrapped in a blue coat with designed snowflakes on the edges of the cloth. Her hands were covered in blue mittens and her platinum blonde hair was in a french braid held with a blue ribbon and a headband set atop her hair. The most dashing and beautiful about this girl was her eyes and her smile. Her eyes shone with courage and joy and her smile was very real, she was not the kind of girl who would hide her true self.

"Have fun, my princess," said King Adgar.

"Run along," her mother, Queen Idun, urged.

The little young princess did not have to be told twice. She quickly ran out to the cold, thin air and playfully jumped into the snow. She felt her cheeks tingle in the cold air and saw the small snowflakes flutter down to the ground. The green pine trees were lined up around her and the hills of snow were piled in giant heaps in front of her.

The adults had went inside again, not wary of the things that could possibly happen to their child. After all, she was special. But that was not what the princess thought.

 _It's because I am a proper princess._

She spent her time outside mostly pretending to curtsy and wave to imaginary crowds of her soon to be people. Her headband served as an imaginary crown and small balls of snow helped straighten her posture by setting them on top of her head. The only thing not imaginary was, of course, her smile.

She walked around happily and joyfully, and sometimes would act "not princess-like" and swiftly kick around the snow to shower herself with "confetti." She twirled around as if she were dancing with a partner. She stopped playing by herself and stood and stared with her eyes wide in the patch of trees in front of her.

The maid come from inside the castle and stepped out in suspicion.

"Princess Elsa, what is it?" She asked.

The girl swirled around and her face was as normal as ever.

"It's nothing."

The maid nodded and entered the castle once again.

The child turned to the patch of trees again and stayed in this position for a while. She grew impatient with herself and went over to the trees and stopped a few feet away. A gust of cool wind stung her face, but it did not bother her.

A teenage boy of eighteen stepped barefoot towards the princess. He wore something very different from the clothes of a normal boy in Arendelle. His shirt was thicker and a dark blue. The shirt had a big pocket in the middle and a hood in the back. His brown pants were skinny, showing off his thin legs. His hands grasped a long stick which was curved on the top end. His hair was as white as snow, his skin as pale as frost, and his eyes were as blue as the sky.

He stopped right in front of the little princess and saw the reflecting image before her. The image was as clear as day. In front of her was the boy in blue and brown holding the staff with his white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

He reached out a hand to touch the girl's arm. He did not go through.

"You can see me?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You can feel me?"

She nodded again.

"You can hear me?"

"If I couldn't hear you I wouldn't be answering," she said.

The boy jumped up and hovered in the air for a few seconds. He whooped and cried out like he won a gold medal. He flew around the girl and stopped behind her. She turned around to face him and seemed unfazed by his hovering acts.

"I- oh, I can't believe this!" he said to himself. He turned to Elsa and excitedly asked, "You believe in me?"

Elsa nodded once more, hesitantly this time, and spoke to the boy.

"You shouldn't be here. Someone could think you're some kind of an intruder." She looked at him suspiciously. "Or worse, a kidnapper."

The boy grinned and chuckled.

"Oh, if I were a kidnapper, I would have taken you to my place already, because of the whole flying thing."

Elsa's glare softened.

"But that wouldn't matter since I _don't_ want to steal children," the boy said.

"But what if the guards came right now to get you?" she asked. "What would you do?"

The boy grinned more and pointed his staff to the snow behind her. "This."

His staff waved around and the white snow turned into many perfect small snowballs. Elsa's eyes slightly widened when she turned around, but other than that, she seemed unimpressed.

"That's great, but what little good would those snow-" She felt the cool snow collide into her beautiful face and felt her chest tingle with delight.

She wiped the sparkling snow off her face with her mitten covered hands. As the snow fell to the ground, her eyes sparkled and sparks of blue snowflakes swirled in front of her eyes. She felt the uncontrollable urge to laugh at nothing. She laughed loudly with no way to stop it. The boy laughed with her in sync and grasped tightly on his staff to steady himself. When the boy closed his eyes for only a few seconds, the princess grabbed the snow from the ground, quickly rounded it into a ball, and fired it at the laughing adolescent. He stopped laughing and glared at the princess.

"That's it. No more impressions," he said.

Elsa stared in shock. She watched his staff turn a pile of snow into a huge ball. She gasped and dodged the ball before it could land on her. The teen had a huge cocky grin on his face and started to make another ball of snow. Elsa watched him wave the staff around to make the snowball. Elsa was smart enough to know what to do.

She dodged the incoming snowball and lunged for the staff. She landed in the snow, but her hand was grasping the stick, she looked up. The boy was shocked from the unexpected move. Elsa got to her feet and tugged on the stick. The boy tugged back and was expected to be stronger than the young princess, and he was, but he let go of his staff when the girl kicked the glittering snow in his face, blocking his sight. She ran with the staff in hand, preparing her next attack as the wind blew harder. The boy groaned as he saw the girl run with the staff.

"Hey! Don't break it!" He yelled over the wind.

She looked back and threw the staff behind her.

"You want it?" she asked enticingly. "Fight."

The boy rolled the snow into a ball with his bare hands and threw it at the girl. Elsa saw that the boy was now at a disadvantage. And she was the one _with_ the advantage. Before the ball of snow could hit her, she dodged and laughed. She waved her hands in the air and conjured up a snowball bigger than the boy had ever conjured with his staff. She was afraid of her creation, but she dared not to show the boy her fear. She threw the snow at the boy, and with the wind, it gave it enough momentum to possibly even hurt him.

He stood agape, watching her conjure the snowball without the help of a staff, as if she were born with this gift. He jumped out of the way before the giant snowball could hit his chest. He laid face down in the snow. He groaned and turned his head in time to see the petite girl conjure up another deathly snowball. She did the same movement when she was about to throw the snowball at him, and the boy panicked.

"Okay! Okay! Truce, truce!" He cried.

She reluctantly set her hands down and the snow fell to the ground. The boy stood up and brushed the snow off his clothes. The girl picked up the staff and ran to his side offering him his staff back. The boy took it and thanked her. He set the bottom on the ground and swung his feet to the top of the staff so he would be in a squatting position.

"Jack Frost." He introduced. "So, what's up with that snow, Miss Magical?"

"My name isn't Miss Magical, it's Elsa." She said. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Princess?"

"Yes, I'm a princess."

"Maybe that's why you were more 'dodge' than 'throw' in the beginning."

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I can't play in a snowball fight."

"Really?"

"Didn't you see what I did before you waved the white flag?"

"I didn't give up." He shot.

"Yes, you did." She argued.

"No, I didn't." He said.

Elsa laughed.

"Fine, you didn't give up."

She waved her hands again and made a clear crown in midair. She set it on her head and continued to make another crown. As the boy observed, he saw her concentrate hard on the subject. Her eyes had a slight sign of fear, but they were beautiful nonetheless. She set the other crown on the boy's head.

"This time, let's play something that's a bit less hurtful, Jack." She said with a smile. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

 **AN: Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and-**

 **Person in Black: *Punches me in the face***


	3. Prologue 3

**Disclaimer: This crazy author does not own RotG and/or Frozen.**

14 YEARS BEFORE THE GREAT WINTER

Elsa opened her eyes. The maids just left Elsa's and Anna's room. Elsa turned over to her left side and looked out the window.

 _The_ sky's _awake._ She thought.

She quietly pushed the blankets and covers away and got out of bed. She made sure to be as quiet as she could or Anna would wake up. She tiptoed to the window and knelt on the window seat. She observed the sky for the slightest sign of a fun, immortal, teenage boy with a staff in one hand. She was feeling a bit too impatient so she looked over to her right to see if Anna was still sleeping before she opened the window and sent out a sign to Jack Frost. She loved Anna very much, but it felt nice to have a secret only she and Jack shared.

She sent out sparks of snowflakes into the sky and waited for a gust of wind to sting her face like the last times she saw him. Before she knew it, a cold wind did sting her face but it did not bother her ever since she was born. She stood up and held onto the window panes for support and looked out at the starry sky. She looked at Anna again as a precaution before calling out to him.

"Jack!"

The gust of wind subsided and no one was in sight.

He wouldn't just break his promise, right? Elsa thought in her head.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she hung her head and sighed with melancholy.

I can't believe he would do that. . . .

She hopped out of the window seat and again stared at the dark sky in hopes that he had just come late. She turned when all hope was lost and went back to bed. The boy was not in the sky tonight. She set her gaze on her bed and almost screamed. She covered her mouth and her eyes widened.

"What?" He said. "Is there something wrong?"

Jack Frost was lying on her bed like he was invited to do so a few seconds ago.

"What are you doing?" Elsa whisper-screamed. "Get out!"

"Oh, so now you want me out?" Jack crossed his arms.

"Get out of my bed, Jack!"

Jack took his staff and started to hover out of her bed and shrugged at the same time.

"You ready?" He asked.

Elsa's natural sparkle in her eyes came back and she nodded vigorously.

"You have your coat?"

Elsa stared at Jack and answered, "No."

"Are you sure?" Jack raised his brow.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." The princess shrugged.

Jack only smiled very approvingly like she was his apprentice and she had done a good and marvelous deed. Which was what the kind of smile it was, depending on who you ask, of course.

"Then let's go." Jack held out his hand to Elsa and she took it willingly.

They took one last glance at Anna before they soared outside the castle. Anna was sleeping soundly in her warm bed and she was definitely not eavesdropping at all because she was drooling the entire time.

"Fun's over for tonight." said Jack.

Elsa jumped from the window seat and onto the floor. She turned to Jack and they said their farewells.

"Bye, Jack," Elsa bid.

"See ya," he said.

As Jack soared out to the line separating the worlds, Elsa went back to her bed and looked over to Anna. Elsa felt guilty that she did not tell her own sister the stories of the real Jack Frost and her adventures with him. She watched her sister's rhythmical breathing and fell asleep to her own thoughts.

Maybe one day I can tell Anna about him.

And Elsa was partially right, someday Anna would know about the boy with the cocky grin and ice and snow powers. She was only wrong when she thought telling Anna about the boy was more "soon" than "later."

11 YEARS BEFORE THE GREAT WINTER

Elsa was ready for Jack this time. She already sent a sign in the sky and was in sitting in her bed, staring at the sky. She wondered when it would wake and when the wind would sting her cheeks. The stars dotted the sky like jewels on a crown and the trees lined up against each other as if the would fall without the support of another. Elsa already knew this, she just felt that it looked different this time. Her hands played with her braid and she kept on sneaking her eyes onto her sister to make sure she was asleep.

"Elsa?" Anna groaned.

Elsa jumped in her bed. She quickly but silently pulled the covers and lay on her right side. She quickly feigned sleep.

Anna sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her older sister. Anna yawned and glanced at the sky. She gasped and her eyes shimmered with joy. She pushed the blanket off her legs and jumped out of bed. She scuttled over to the window and looked out to the sky. She smiled and shuffled to Elsa's bed.

"Elsa!" she called. "Elsa!" She groaned as she climbed the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Anna, go back to sleep," Elsa moaned.

"I just can't!" Anna sighed. She flopped onto her sister. "The sky's awake, so _I'm_ awake. So we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa said, shoving her sister to the floor.

In the few seconds this happened, Elsa heard a voice.

"Go. Play with her," Jack said while hovering outside in the air.

Jack, you don't understand. I wanted to play with you _,_ Elsa thought, sensing the selfishness she had displayed to herself.

Anna thought for a moment and an idea came to her head.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked.

Jack laughed. He knew Elsa would never resist building snowmen.

Elsa's eyes opened and revealed a childish charm. The two sisters sneaked down the stairs to build their snowman.

Jack smiled. He flew away happily, unaware of the future. Unaware that like broken promises and told secrets, memories can sometimes be forgotten.

 **AN: This is the end of the prologue, so get ready for the future!**


	4. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Apparently the author doesn't own anything in this story except the story itself. Do not be sad if you are confused, Jack understands perfectly.**

 **Jack Frost: No, I don't.**

 **AN: I know you don't, . . . DEARIE.**

1 YEAR AFTER THE GREAT WINTER

"Elsa!" Anna screamed.

"Wh- Anna? Are you okay?!" Elsa cried as she burst through the room.

Elsa had entered the very room she had hurt Anna twelve years ago. It was much more cheerful and happy ever since Anna had decided to help with decorating the castle. The windows had curtains which parted to let in the sunlight which danced in the room. The walls were repainted and the floors were scrubbed so clean you could see your reflection.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out.

"Anna!" Elsa sighed in relief.

Anna was wrapped in her winter coat smiling happily as ever.

"Elsa!"

"Anna, what is it?"

"Guess what!"

"What happened?"

Anna smiled wider, revealing her teeth. Her hands were balled up into fists and she was jumping up and down.

"Oh, no." Elsa sighed.

"Kristoff _saved_ me. Again! You just _have_ to let us get married now!" Anna squealed.

"Anna, I can't just let you." Elsa sighed once more and started to double back.

"But why?" Anna asked following her sister. "I've known him for a _year!_ " Anna followed Elsa up the stairs. "That's longer than a day!"

"Anna, that's not how marriages work," Elsa responded.

"Do you not like the way he always talks to Sven like a crazy person?" Anna asked as Elsa entered her office. "Because that's how he is! You can't just tell him to stop talking to Sven!"

"That's not it," Elsa said while looking for a piece of paper. "Anna, I have to do something right now, so please-"

"Are you mad that Kristoff misplaced that one contract with the new Duke of that, what's-its-name, Weaseltown?"

Elsa looked up with her mouth agape.

"Don't tell me that he didn't tell you yet," Anna gulped.

"Anna . . ." Elsa asked. "what happened?"

Anna pushed Elsa out the room. "It doesn't really matter right now, I mean, we have to plan the ceremony, the wedding, the after-party, the honeymoon . . ."

"Anna, tell me what he did, now." Elsa spun on her heels to face her sister.

"Elsa, really, I mean . . ." Anna looked at Elsa's face. It was kind and understanding, but it looked like the same face Elsa wore when she stormed away from Hans and Anna at the coronation party. Anna sighed. "Okay, fine. He . . . was letting some air in by opening the window and there was this huge gust of wind and everything started flying-"

"Thank you, it's okay," she interrupted. "I'll talk to him about this afterwards." She turned back to her office.

"But, Elsa," Anna spoke again, "why don't you want us to get married?"

"It's not that I don't want you two to get married, it's just-" Elsa stopped mid-sentence.

"Elsa, are you . . ." Anna asked, "jealous?"

"What? Of course not!" Elsa said, slightly angrily.

"I get it! You don't want me to marry before you do!"

"Don't get carried away, that's not it."

"I know!"

"Oh, dear."

"What about," Anna said with a toothy grin while jumping up and down, "I find you a man that you can marry?"

"Anna."

"And I will find you the best man ever! He'll be amazing and soon you'll marry him, just you wait!"

"Anna," Elsa snapped, "that's not how marriages work."

Anna stepped back in shock. Why was Elsa becoming so snappy?

Elsa realized her mistake and her face softened. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm still trying to get in the handle of things."

Anna smiled. "It's fine, a lot has happened ever since . . . that." Elsa smiled back. "But I'm still going to find you a guy, okay?"

Elsa shook her head and sighed once more. When would Anna learn?

* * *

"Come on!" Jamie yelled. "Is that all you got?"

"No more holding back then!" Jack grinned and disappeared from sight like magic.

Jamie, Caleb, Claude, Monty, Pippa, and Cupcake all gathered in a line with snowballs circling them. They all had snowballs in their hands. The children grinned at each other while preparing for his attack. Pippa looked up to a tree on her left. She saw a vague shadow in the leaves.

"Look! He's over here!"

The children looked to the tree and fired the snowballs. The snowballs flew through the leaves and . . .

"What?" Jamie asked aloud.

"It didn't hit anything . . ." Claude observed.

The children gathered to look up at the tree in confusion. The stood there for a few seconds and tried to find out what the problem was.

Several white balls of snow flew into the air and hit their backs. They turned to see five familiar faces. There was a gigantic man with a red coat wrapped up around him; a fluttering multi-colored fairy; a tiny little man made of golden sand; a big blue and white rabbit with a boomerang in his hand; and a boy with hair white like snow, a face as pale as frost, and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Uh . . ." Monty gulped.

"We can take 'em," Cupcake said, balling some snow.

"Er . . ." Monty scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on!" Claude and Caleb shouted.

"Um . . ." Monty mumbled.

Jamie looked to Pippa. She nodded in response. Jamie returned his gaze to the five guardians.

"You're going down!" he yelled.

The kids balled the snow and quickly threw them at the guardians.

"Monty! Take Tooth!" yelled Jamie. "We can take them down that way!"

"Huh?!" Monty cried.

"We'll take Bunny and Sandman!" said Caleb and Claude.

"Cupcake and I will get North!" yelled Pippa.

"And that just leaves . . ." Jack said.

"You and me." said Jamie.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Ha!" yelled Caleb.

"Drop your weapons!" yelled Claude.

Bunny and Sandman dropped their snowballs and raised their hands in surrender, apparently slightly frightened by the two boys.

"All of them," the two boys said emphatically.

Bunny quickly reached over to his boomerang on his back and dropped it. The boys grinned.

"Um . . ." Monty gulped. "Help!"

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Monty!" Tooth taunted.

Tooth raised a snowball and wound her arm to spare some time. She pitied Monty so she decided to go easy on him. She had spent enough time preparing her snowball and knew he would realize what she was doing soon so she fired the snowball . . . only for it to crash into Cupcake who stood in front of Monty.

"Quick!" Pippa shouted as she fired five snowballs into the air.

The snowballs landed on Tooth and she laughed. The three started firing more and more snowballs.

"Okay! Okay! I give up!" Tooth surrendered. "Where's North?"

The four looked to Tooth's left and saw North facedown on the ground.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Jamie!" the children cheered.

"You can do it, Jack!" the guardians shouted (except for Sandy who had sand flags waving around in the air).

"Crikey, if you don't win, do you know how bad that'll be to our reputation, mate?!" Bunny screamed.

"Still think you can beat me?" Jack asked, firing a snowball.

"Yeah, I still do!" Jamie answered, dodging it.

"Whoever gets hit first," Jack said, hovering in the air, "loses!"

"Alright, then!" Jamie said happily while throwing a snowball.

Jack dodged it and whipped his staff around. Beneath him on the ground was a mountain of snowballs. Jamie lunged for the balls of snow and grabbed some. Jack had his snowballs in the air, ready to fire. Jack threw one and Jamie dodged it by rolling onto his side. This went on and on until there was no more snowballs for Jamie to throw.

"Alright, then!" Jack said. "Time to make more-"

"Jamie!" called a familiar voice.

"Sophie!" they all cried out.

"Portal?" asked North.

"Not enough time!" Bunny cried. "Quick, everyone!"

Bunny led the rest of the guardians up the tree the children were looking at from earlier.

"Jamie! Time to go home!" Sophie yelled out. "Friends too!"

"Time to go," Jamie bid to the guardians.

The guardians watched as Jamie and his friends left to go home. Jack smiled. The battle was not won just yet.

 **AN: Kind of a slow start I guess... BUT THIS IS VITAL TO THE STORY.**

 **Kristoff: Can't wait til I show up in the next chapter!**

 **Me: ...**


	5. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't have to do this every single time.**

 **AN: Well, I want you to.**

* * *

"So how are things going for you, Jack?" North asked.

"Well," Jack replied, "pretty good, I guess."

"Bored?" Bunny asked.

"Ever since winter break for Jamie ended," Jack sighed.

"Winter break is never-ending to you, right?" North asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I like it here and hanging out with you . . . and Kangaroo here," Jack said.

"Bunny!" Bunny huffed.

"I'm not a bunny, Kangaroo," Jack pointed his staff at Bunny.

Bunny raised his boomerang up.

"Just kidding," Jack chuckled nervously. "I'm bored so can Bunny and I ride in your sleigh?"

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere spreading fun to the world?" Bunny asked.

"Shouldn't you be off painting Easter eggs?" Jack shot.

"Shouldn't you be off causing trouble?" Bunny shot back.

"Shouldn't you be-" Jack started.

"Both of you, get out," North turned and crossed his arms.

* * *

Jack sighed.

"Bored. So bored. So, so bored. . . ."

Jack stopped to draw a face in the snow. Jack walked around without a care, bored. It seemed as if there was nothing to do!

 _Maybe I should surprise Jamie after school. That's it._

"Wind, take me home!" he shouted. Jack waited but nothing happened. He frowned. "Wind! Take me home!" Nothing. ". . . This isn't good."

* * *

"North! North! Something's wrong! I can't seem to- I can't- North!" Tooth cried.

"Mate, something's wrong with me!" Bunny informed loudly.

Sandman waved his arms frantically to attract attention.

The little fairies flew around the workshop as if they were confused.

"I can't seem to be able to see the kids' memories anymore!" Tooth's lips quivered.

"I can't get the eggs to move around! They aren't listening!" Bunny panted.

Sandman waved his arms even more frantically.

"Enough! Calm down! Where's Jack?"

As if his words were a cue card, Jack burst into the room quickly and was suddenly with the rest of the group.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked.

"Tooth," North pointed to her, implying she should start explaining her situation.

"Whenever I touch the teeth, no matter how much I try I can't see the memories! I tried over and over again!" Tooth was keeping herself from crying.

"Bunny," North pointed to Bunny.

"My eggs won't listen to a word I say," he said.

 _That's really saying something, considering they don't have_ ears _,_ Jack thought but decided to keep it to himself considering it was not the right time and that his case was slightly the same.

"Sandy," North pointed to Sandman.

Sandman held out a hand. Sand started forming a dog in midair.

"It's nice, but what does that have to do with-" Bunny started.

Poof! The sand-dog suddenly exploded into grains of sand covering the workshop floor.

"That . . . was . . ." Bunny's eyes were bulging out of their sockets and so were Jack's.

"Jack," North pointed to him after recovering from the exploding sand-dog.

"The wind won't come when I call it!" Jack explained.

"And what about you?" Tooth asked North.

"It seems I can't build any more toys . . ." North explained solemnly.

"You can't or you're not able to?" Bunny asked.

"I can't seem to see the toy clearly in my mind! Every time I try my mind goes blank!" he explained more clearly.

"Why is this happening? And why now?" Tooth asked.

 **AN: Oh, dear. What will happen next? And I'm sorry if it's too short, I wanted a (sorta) cliffhanger.  
**

 **Kristoff: I wasn't in this chapter. . . .**

 **AN: . . . It was totally an accident.**


	6. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I've been going through writer's block and reality... Here's the new chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RotG and/or Frozen.**

"Alright, Olaf." Anna peeked from the inside of the room. "You know what to do."

"Yes. Yes, I do know what to do." Olaf giggled. "I will surprise Elsa with-"

"Shh!" Anna put a finger over her mouth. "Don't reveal the surprise." Anna peeked through the small crevice once more. "I think she'll be coming any moment."

And Elsa did. She walked gallantly down the hallway with grace and beauty, strands of her hair falling on her face. Anna and Olaf giggled as Elsa neared the room.

"Quick, hide!" Anna quickly hid behind a large bookcase.

Olaf, on the other hand, hid behind a table in the corner. "She won't be able to see me from here," he whispered to himself.

Elsa pushed open the door to her office and pushed strands of hair behind her ear. She was looking down at a piece of paper in her hands with her brows furrowed together.

"Surprise!" Anna shouted as she pulled a rope that released confetti and a banner. The banner read: Happy Birthday! She ran out and gave her sister a quick hug.

"Surprise!" Olaf ran out as well and the two sisters gave him a warm hug.

"Anna," Elsa looked around in shock. "Did you do this yourself?"

"Well, I had help from Olaf and Sven and Kristoff." She chuckled. "This is a gift from Kristoff and me." She handed the queen a small purple box.

"Thank you, but-"

"And this is from me!" Olaf stuck out his arms and in his hands was a flower crown.

"Thank you, Olaf." Elsa crouched down and Olaf set it on her head. As she stood back up, the flowers were covered in a soft frost that glittered in the light.

"Anna, thank you," Elsa faced her sister. "But you should really be getting to your own duties as princess."

"I know," Anna said. "But being your sister is more important than being a princess."

Elsa smiled. Anna smiled as well. Elsa did not know it, but she was beautiful when she smiled.

"Anna, Olaf, thank you." Elsa set the small purple box on her desk. "But we really need to hurry with preparations for winter."

"What preparations do you need me to help with?" Anna asked with enthusiasm.

"I need someone to write a letter to the new duke . . ." Elsa trailed off as she saw all the spirit drain from Anna's face. "Well, I also need someone to taste-test the food for the Christmas Banquet."

"Ooh!" Anna's face lit up and her turquoise blue eyes sparkled. "Can I do the chocolate?"

Elsa chuckled. "As long as you leave some for the guests."

"Just some, okay," Anna said.

" _Most_ ," Elsa laughed.

"Christmas?" Olaf asked.

"What? You've never heard of it?" Anna asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"Alright, then." Anna ushered Olaf to the chairs placed in front of Elsa's desk. "I'll tell you about Christmas."

"Is it warm?"

"Well . . ." Anna tried to grasp a concept Olaf would understand. "It's warm, but only inside homes where the fires are lit and everyone is served hot food and drinks."

Olaf gasped. "I like the sound of it, already. What about outside?"

"Cold," Anna answered. "It's snowing hard on Christmas. You can play in it and come in to find a cup of hot chocolate waiting for you to warm you up."

"What about the banquet?"

"It's tradition for Arendelle to invite royal and noble families to come and have a huge feast and party with us."

"Does anything else happen?"

Anna suddenly blanked out.

"There's the huge decorating of the Christmas tree." Elsa saved her. "Families bring one or two ornaments to hang on the tree. Once they have finished hanging ornaments, I am supposed to top the tree with a golden star ornament."

"Ooh, it sounds wonderful," Olaf clapped his hands out of excitement. "Anything else?"

"After decorating the tree we all exchange Christmas presents with everyone. We all get a present and we all give a present." Anna smiled.

"There's presents?" Olaf asked with a smile.

"But that's not all." Elsa smiled as Olaf smiled. "That's what happens on Christmas Eve. The magic really happens on Christmas Day."

"What happens on Christmas Day?" Olaf was shaking from excitement (or he was probably melting, but let's be optimistic here).

"The night of Christmas Eve, while everyone is asleep," Elsa explained, "a man in a red suit comes to give us even more gifts. But that's only for those who have been good boys and girls."

"So if I be good, will he give me a present?" Olaf asked.

"Maybe," Elsa answered.

"Oh, he'll definitely get a present. Olaf is never bad," Anna said.

"What's the man's name?" Olaf asked.

Elsa smiled. She opened her mouth to answer but something kept her from speaking.

"His name," Anna answered, "is _Santa Claus_."

* * *

 **AN: I hope Santa delivers those presents, because he just got another believer. I hope you like this chapter! :) Hope to see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow, this update is late. Very sorry about that. I hope you guys remember what happened cuz I had to re-read the last chapter. I recently finished _Hans' Backstory_ and it might be related to this story a bit.  
**

 **If anyone is reading this, have a virtual loyal cookie. _Gives out virtual loyal cookies_**

 **Disclaimer: Dreamworks and Disney will most likely never have any relations with this author.**

* * *

"Are there any more stories?" Olaf asked as he danced in the snow.

"Well," Anna said, walking beside him, "I think there are a few more stories I can tell you."

"Wonderful! What are they about?"

"One's about what happens to the teeth kids lose," Anna explained. "Another is about finding hope and eggs. There's one about dreams. . . ."

"Eggs!" Olaf sang. "Eggs!"

"And," Anna mumbled to herself, "I don't know why, but I think . . . there is one more. . . ."

* * *

Jack waved his staff around, swirling snow in the wind. The snow instantly fell to the ground as soon as it lifted up to the movement of Jack's staff. Jack sighed and put down his staff. He was sitting on the windowsill, the window open and letting in bitter air. Tooth fluttered over to his side.

"Jack," she said, eyes looking downward, "are you okay?"

"How can I be okay?" Jack tapped the window glass with a knuckle. Small frost appeared and fluttered away in the wind. "The very reason I'm liked is being taken away."

"Oh, Jack," Tooth sighed pitifully, "we don't like you for your power."

"What about Jamie and the others?"

"They care about you." Tooth gently placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We all do. It's not your powers that we like." Jack's eyes traveled to meet Tooth's. "It's the truth."

"Whether or not it's the truth, we really don't know how to fix this," Jack said. "Your powers are important. North's, Sandman's and Bunny's. You need your powers for the kids. I-"

"You need yours, too," North interrupted. "It's not just us."

"But," Jack yelled, jumping up, "it's almost Christmas Eve! How do you think all those kids will feel if they end up looking at a Christmas tree without presents?"

"I understand that," North said. "That's why we need to fix this problem calmly."

"He's right," Tooth agreed. "And we need you to fix this problem with us. There's always a solution." Tooth and North left Jack, hoping he would feel better.

Jack looked away. _That means someone has to find it._ A sudden burst of courage blasted in his chest. Jack dashed out the window. He still had a little of his power left. Jumping around and floating wasn't too ungraceful. He knew he could find the answer.

* * *

He floated sometimes. Jumped around other times. Maybe he even ran. He hopped onto trees and looked around. He was not even sure what he was looking for. A light? A strange man? He continued hopping onto trees. The more he continued, the taller the trees grew. Soon, it was almost impossible to see the ground.

A cold breeze blew towards Jack's direction. Jack tensed, something was happening. He stopped on the top of a tree and looked down. Everything was gray, darkness and the color of white snow mixing together. The breeze was now much stronger, and was causing the trees to sway around dangerously. Jack looked up. It was not snowing. In fact, it did not seem like there was snow on the ground at all, though it was difficult to see. The clouds were grey and large. Instead of snow, it looked like rain would be falling. Jack could feel it. This wasn't a snowstorm, it was a thunderstorm.

Thunder crashed and boomed far off in the direction Jack was heading. He debated continuing onward or staying... which he did not have much time to do so. The wind was steadily becoming so strong that it actually stretched the tree so far and have it's trunk split. Jack fell without warning and gasped.

He landed on the hard ground and looked around. As he predicted, there was no snow at all.

"Is someone there?" a disembodied voice asked.

Jack flinched. Did someone hear him fall? That couldn't be possible. If they heard him that meant they must believe in him. The voice sounded mature. . . . Most believers were young. Even then, not many people believed in Jack yet!

A light from a distance neared him and so did the voice. "Is someone there?" the voice repeated. A man wearing a gray suit appeared. He held a lantern near his head and the glow showed his red hair. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at Jack.

Jack did not dare to say anything.

"You can hear me, right?"

Jack nodded.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Jack finally answered the man.

"What is it?" another man called out.

"It's a boy," the man answered as another appeared.

This man was almost an exact replicate of the other. He couldn't be much older than him.

"What do we do with him?" the first asked.

"We might as well bring him back," the second man said.

The man holding the lantern approached Jack. He set the lantern on the dirt and knelt down. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Um," Jack sputtered, nervous, "Jack."

The other man did not smile. Jack observed the man's face. It was stiff, but not stone-hard. His gaze was fiery, but dull with some kind of past. The man did not offer Jack a hand. He only said: "I'm Hans," and stood up.

 **Well, I guess Jack has met someone he _might_ regret knowing. For now, you will have to bear with the fact that Jack is staying with the _Frozen_ antagonist. Please review your opinions and I hope you enjoyed the read! :)**


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: She accepts the fact that she will never own Frozen or RotG (Not really)**

* * *

Jack stepped into the castle reluctantly. The two men in front of him were talking to each other about him.

"What do we do about him now? Cast him aside?" the other man asked.

"No, keep him here. We put him in the guest quarters that we have never used. We'll take him in for the night and once the sun comes up he's gone," Hans explained.

"If that's the case then you take him there, I have to do everything else, then."

Hans looked at Jack and ushered him towards the stairs as the other man left. "You heard, right?" Jack nodded and followed Hans up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Hans turned to Jack. "Stay quiet."

Hans turned right and walked down the hall with Jack following. Once they reached the end of the hall, Hans opened a door to their left and entered the room. Jack hastily entered as well and took in his surroundings. On the left was a body mirror and a wardrobe and on the right was a small bed with a nightstand next to it and a bench at the foot. Across the room was a large window centered in the middle of the wall. Everything was in dark blue and light blue with occasional whites.

"You'll be staying here," Hans told him. He was about to go into a different topic until he remembered to warn Jack. "And you will stay here for the entire night. Nowhere else."

Jack took a few steps and watched Hans walk to the window and look out—left and right. Jack saw something move in the corner of his eye and realized it was his reflection in the mirror. He turned and let out a small gasp as he jumped.

"What?" Hans asked. "Never seen your reflection before?" Hans looked at the reflection. "Will you need new clothes?"

"I'll take up the offer, thank you," Jack replied. He didn't know how he should talk to this man, so he decided to play it polite.

Hans exited the room and closed the door. He made his way to his brother to consult him about the stranger. Jack sighed and sat on the cushioned bench. He watched his reflection in the mirror and blinked a few times, hoping what he was seeing wasn't real.

* * *

Elsa rubbed her temples with her forefingers. She was _tired_. Nothing even happened to sap away her metabolism! What was happening? Right when Anna was talking about Christmas, Elsa felt her energy drain away. She felt so tired that she couldn't even answer Olaf's last question. "What am I going to do?"

 _You should take a break once in a while, Elsa._

 _I don't need to, Anna. I have work._

 _Work has this effect where it makes you tired and a lot of it is bad for you._

Elsa leaned back in her chair in a not very queen-like way causing her bangs to fall over her eyes. She slouched slightly and found herself rubbing her face with her hands. She stretched out her hands, palms facing up. She thought of small tiny versions of Olaf. _Like the ones when I was sick with a cold._ A swirl of frost appeared on her palms and flurried up in the air. They formed small balls of snow and—

The snowballs burst, and Elsa stared in shock. What had happened? This never happened before, right? She blew her bangs out of her sight and tried again, but once more the snow exploded. Her brows furrowed together.

 _You shouldn't do that to your brows, Elsa, you'll get worry lines at a young age!_

She calmed herself, blew away her bangs, and tried once more. She conjured the snowmen slowly this time. The snow danced but then fell away to her palms and quickly disappeared. She was about to blow her bangs out of the way when—What was _happening?_

Elsa stood up and walked to a shelf on the other side of the room. She grabbed the hand mirror and held it to her face. Elsa gasped and held a hand to her mouth. Elsa ran out the office and towards her room. She hoped no one saw her as she hurried in the halls of the castle. She opened the doors and closed them quickly. She walked to her body mirror and stared at the sight of her hair.

"No," Elsa gasped as she held her braided hair in her hands. She pulled out the band holding the braid together and stared at the tips and roots of her hair. It was . . . brown? Am I losing my powers? Only a year after Elsa embraced her powers, she was going to lose them? After years of fearing herself, she was now losing the part that she used to fear? "What's going on?"

She turned to her door . . . and locked it. What was she so scared of now? She couldn't stop shaking from the shock. Elsa turned her back to the door and fell to the floor. She leaned her head against the door and tears left her eyes.

I want to be able to build snowmen. _You still can_. I want to build them _my_ way.

* * *

 **AN: Have a Loyalty Cookie for reading this! It's chocolate chip! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Please review! :)**


	9. Finale

**AN: First things first, I'm so sorry. When I started this fanfiction I thought it was an amazing idea. But now that I think about it, I don't care anymore. Don't take it the wrong way, I'm glad that this was my first fanfiction. When I think about this now, I honestly don't think that I appreciate shipping as much as I did before. Trust me, I don't really like romance at all! And when I remember how I really enjoyed thinking about Jelsa, I also think that I don't care about who ends up with who. To me, Jelsa is just another ship that fans like. It's not mine anymore.**

 **But enough with that. Here's the last chapter of this fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: For the last time, I am not associated in any way with Disney's _Frozen_ and/or Dreamworks' _RotG_.**

* * *

"What were you doing in there?" Hans asked.

"I got lost," Jack lied. "What were you doing?"

Hans closed his eyes. He was obviously trying to divert this conversation. It didn't matter, anyway. "I needed to find something."

"What?" Jack asked. Now he was curious.

"A certain plant," Hans explained. "People have... _strange_ powers. Not me, no. But there are people out there who can do strange things."

Jack sat up straight on the bed. What was he going on about?

"For some reason, those people have lost their powers," Hans continued. This caused Jack to let his jaw drop. "I've been... tasked to find a plant to bring their powers back. It's part of a punishment."

"Where's the plant?" Jack wondered. He jumped up. "I can go find it for you! As long as I can have some for myself."

Hans sighed. "It's in a frozen lake." He looked up at Jack with suspicious eyes. Why would this boy need the plant? The same thought ran through Jack's mind.

"You know people with powers?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Hans answered. "I need to take it to my brothers." He paused then continued. "I wonder..."

Jack gestured for him to go on. "Well, the queen of Arendelle also has powers. She might need them, too. Of course, I don't really care about her."

Curious about the queen, Jack spoke. "Who is she? What powers does she have?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Hans said, "has snow and ice powers."

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle. "My name isn't Miss Magical, it's Elsa." Snow and Ice... "The cold never bothered me, anyway." Princess... Elsa. Princess Elsa. Snow and ice._

" _Do you want to build a snowman?"_

Jack gasped and jumped at Hans. He grabbed at his shoulders. "You mean Elsa?! With a younger sister named Anna, right?!"

"Yes..."

Jack turned to the window. It was dark and windy outside... "I'm going to find that plant."

* * *

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes?" Elsa croaked.

"The Christmas celebration is starting soon. You need to come down now."

"I'll be down soon," she answered as confidently as she could. The servant stepped away from the door. And then someone else stepped in front of it.

"Elsa? Please talk to me. Don't make this into another great winter-"

"Anna," Elsa called out, "please. I don't want to talk right now. I'm... busy. I'm sorry."

"Elsa, you can't just-"

"Anna!" Elsa yelled out from behind the door. "Please understand that sometimes it's better to leave me to my thoughts. I'm not like you. I can't voice everything I feel like you." A pause and a small "okay" from the other side of the door.

Elsa curled up into a ball in front of the door. This was not okay.

* * *

She lifted the hood over her head and moved around the front of the castle. If she couldn't find a way to get her powers back, she could at least find a way to turn her hair back to normal. She had an hour until the celebration started. She had to hurry. Elsa ran out to the boats. She spotted the small fishing boats and realized she was close. If she could talk to someone who traveled across the world, maybe she could get some answers. She ran faster, only to bump into another person who was running in the opposite direction.

"Ow!" She landed on the stone ground, her hands supporting her back from falling down. Thankfully, her hood hadn't slipped off.

"Agh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I need to get to the castle!" the boy rambled.

The castle? "What business do you have with the castle?" Elsa asked.

"I need to take something to El- Queen Elsa!" the boy answered.

She raised a brow. What did he have to give to her? Poison? He looked shady, especially with that hood shielding his face. Okay, maybe she wasn't one to complain. "What is it?"

"It's-" the boy bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't talk about the queen losing his powers in front of the common folk. "It's a gift. For the, uh, Christmas celebration." He didn't know if this place had one, but hopefully...

"Oh!" Elsa brightened. "I understand."

"Can you... bring me there?" the boy asked. "I don't know my way around."

"Of course," Elsa replied with a smile. The boy stood and helped her up from the ground. "But I'm in a hurry, so please keep up."

As they walked to the castle, Elsa couldn't help but notice strange things about the boy. He wore clothes not of this kingdom and didn't wear shoes on his feet. He was also very, very pale. Was he poor? What would a poor man have to give to the queen? No, no. She couldn't judge someone by their cover. Maybe something happened to him like robbery. After all, he was so skinny. He didn't look like someone who could win a physical fight.

Jack couldn't help but study the kind person. She was fairly pale, but red colored her like blush. Though the hood covered her face, he could see beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the sky. She was polite and kind. She also offered to take the present to the queen herself. But Jack insisted that he give it to the queen face to face.

They walked through the drawbridge of the castle and saw many townspeople crowding around a tall Christmas tree. Many of them were dancing around the tree, fitting presents under the tree, or decorating the tree.

"It's so..." Jack started.

"Beautiful?" Elsa finished. She smiled at him and chuckled. "It is, isn't it?"

Jack looked at her and smiled. Maybe he could make her smile even more. He looked up at the sky and whispered. "Sky, dance." And with that, lights flickered in the sky. The wind picked up and everyone looked at the sky. Jack grinned at the sight. Maybe if Elsa saw the sky, she would know. Maybe if he said it, she would hear.

Elsa smiled, her teeth showing. It was such a sight. She hadn't seen the sky like this for years.

" _The sky's awake."_

The two turned to each other and gasped softly. Two movements between them lowered both hoods to meet to familiar faces.

Then there was that sparkle in their eyes and the urge to laugh uncontrollably at nothing.

* * *

 **AN: Have a cookie! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
